The present invention relates generally to vehicle navigation systems and more particularly to a vehicle navigation system, which provides multiple specific configurations which can be tailored to a particular user or vehicle type.
Navigation systems generally provide a recommended route from a starting point to a desired location. Generally, the starting point and desired location are selected from a large database of roads stored in a mass media storage which includes the roads in the area to be traveled by the user. The navigation system can be located in a personal computer or it can be installed in a vehicle. If the navigation system is installed in a vehicle, the starting point is typically the current position of the vehicle, which can be entered into the navigation system by an associated position determining system that usually includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver.
The navigation system determines a route from the starting point to the destination utilizing an algorithm well-known to those in the art and currently in use in many navigation systems. Typical navigation systems select a recommended route based upon certain predetermined criteria including the length of the route and the estimated time of travel on the route. Depending upon the predetermined algorithm of the navigation system, the navigation system will recommend the route with the shortest total length, the lowest total time, or some weighted average of length and time.
In many households, however, a multiple of drivers may share the usage of a single navigation system equipped vehicle. The navigation system settings must therefore be set and reset during each driver""s use of the vehicle according to that users particular preference. This may result in a reduction in the xe2x80x9cuser-friendlinessxe2x80x9d=0 of the navigation system. More particularly, one user""s carefully set address book entries may be overwritten by another user""s entries.
Although many households own more than one vehicle, the high cost of many of the vehicle navigation system components may make installation of a vehicle navigation system into each of the household vehicles impractical. It is known to provide vehicle navigation system that is transportable by a consumer between vehicles. More particularly, at least significant components of the vehicle navigation system are transportable between vehicles.
However, one the hardware is transferred between one vehicle to another, the navigation system will operate as it did in the original vehicle. For example, in many instances it may be necessary for the vehicle to change lanes prior to the maneuver because the maneuver could include exiting a highway, entering a highway, or making a turn at an intersection. Therefore, the upcoming maneuver is indicated to the driver at a distance before the maneuver so that proper vehicle positioning can be accomplished. Depending upon the type of vehicle in which the navigation system was initially installed, this distance may be inadequate or too long for the vehicle to which the navigation system was transported. For example, a driver may own a small vehicle for commuting to and from the workplace and the driver may also own a large vehicle for vacationing or a truck that has the capability of pulling a trailer. The larger vehicles will require additional time and distance to be in the proper position to make the upcoming maneuver as compared to the time and distance needed by the small vehicle or the truck without the trailer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a navigation system that provides multiple configurations that allow each configuration to be tailored to a particular user.
The vehicle navigation system of the present invention includes an operator interface module (xe2x80x9cOIMxe2x80x9d) which includes the user input devices, such as a keypad, and output devices, such as a display and audio speaker. The navigation system further includes a computer module which includes a CPU, mass storage (such as a hard drive), accelerometers and GPS receiver.
In a method according to the present invention, the OIM displays a xe2x80x9cselect userxe2x80x9d screen during navigation system power-up. The select user screen displays a plurality of user icons, each associated with a particular set of user definable settings. Upon selection of the particular user icon, the navigation system is configured according to the user definable navigation system settings. The user defined setting sets include, for example, the language, route preference type, default map scales and orientation, units, color settings, volume, alert tones, address book entries, and any other user definable settings that the particular user has previously set to personalize the system-user interface.
In one embodiment, the user icons include a generic user identifications of xe2x80x9cUser 1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cUser 2xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cUser 3xe2x80x9d. However, it is preferred that the user icons can be remapped to provide specific user identification such as xe2x80x9cMikexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAmyxe2x80x9d, etc.
In another embodiment, one of the user definable settings is a vehicle type selection which is applicable to transportable vehicle navigation systems. By providing a vehicle type setting, the navigation system will be configured to provide additional time and distance to place a larger vehicle in the proper position for the next upcoming maneuver as compared to the time and distance needed by a smaller vehicle.
In yet another embodiment, an address book feature is preferably stored as one of the user definable settings to allow a user to store a plurality of locations in the database for later access. Each user thereby obtains access to their personal address book entries which contains previously stored locations when the particular user icon is selected.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a navigation system which is reconfigured to provide a personal interface to each of a multiple of users.